With advances in communication technology, multimedia services used by portable electronic devices have increased in popularity. Accordingly, an amount of information to be processed and displayed by the portable electronic device has increased. At the same time, portable electronic devices are now typically provided with a touchscreen that is capable of increasing the size of a display unit by improving space utilization efficiency.
A touchscreen is an Input/Output (I/O) unit for performing input and output of information using one screen. In the case where a portable electronic device uses a touchscreen, the portable electronic device may increase a display area by removing a separate input unit such as a keypad. In case of using the touchscreen as described above, since the electronic device does not have a separate input unit such as a keypad, a manipulation method of the electronic device is different from that of an electronic device having a separate input unit. Furthermore, since the electronic device may display more information via an expanded screen of the touchscreen, the electronic device may require a separate user interface corresponding to the touchscreen.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and device for editing display information in an electronic device having a touchscreen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.